And Tomorrow, You Will Be Queen
by MissMarrrie
Summary: This will end in DragonQueen without any outside relationships between the two. As Regina seeks revenge, she finds something that goes far beyond what she was looking for. "Tomorrow she will trade her crumbled heart from one abuser to another, watching as sinful hands take turns crushing it where it hurts the most."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"You wil want for nothing after today my dear Regina. Tomorrow, you will be a queen."

The young girl had to bite her tongue and hold herself down in place to avoid slapping her mother for the positivity in her forced decisions being made for her own daughter. She felt hot tears sting at the corner of her eyes and her fists curled up while still tucked down next to her sides. Tomorrow she will be queen, and tomorrow she will be broken. In the small time-frame of twenty four hours she had had everything in the palm of her hands and lost it all by the words of that bastard child Snow White. Tomorrow she will go from one abusive relationship to the next, the only thing changing would be the abuser. She already possessed the necessary self-control to stay still and take it, to be the good girl that she's supposed to be. She had a routine in her head as a way to cope when her mother was beating her on too many occasions that she did not want to account for; a song that Daniel and her once sang together during the times in the middle of the night where Regina snuck away and found comfort in his arms. When the song came to life it gave off feelings of grandeur and a life full of wealth, success and happiness. She imagined large open fields full of sunflowers and daisies; she thought of a home that she had never had. The soft hum of lyrics inside of her head didn't take the pain away but it did make it easier, any distraction is a good distraction. As the internal music carried on inside her nerve-wracked brain she felt the stinging of a hand against her right cheek.

"Stand up straightened listen to me when I'm talking to you, you vile girl!", Cora ordered her. Others would be shocked at the older woman's ability to completely flip in personality and behavior, but to Regina it was just another day. Slapping was one of the lighter punishments she was used to receiving and if that is all she was belittled for today it would be a quiet blessing. She looked down at her knees that were currently covered by the wedding dress her mother had insisted on fixing up for last minute alterations, knowing exactly where the bruises on her legs lied underneath the fabric. The one on the top for the night that she had slipped in the dining hall and broken her mother's vase. The one on her hip for the incident where she spoke too far out of line and was immediately corrected as her father sat on the other side of the room and watched with wide eyes. The largest bruise in the middle was given to her just a day ago when she was caught trying to run away with her now-dead lover. The bruises that were once underneath the fresh ones were healed on the inside but still crumbled her to pieces on this inside. Taking a deep breath, she stared at her mother, the woman who wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be queen. She did not love her daughter, but wanted to be a part of the royal family so strongly that she was perfectly unaffected by moving anything and anyone that tempted to stand in her way. This was her dream and she was willing to put her child's life in the hands of an evil soul to gain it.

She was the type of monster that we only hear about but do not see.

"Now, are you going to do what you're told or must you receive more punishment for your poor stature?" Regina felt her eye flinch at the threat of being hurt once again, surprised that after all of these years she still is not used to these actions. She wondered at that moment where her father was and if he was thinking of the torture he was looking past with a blind eye. She had ran to her father in secret for years, letting him wipe the tears away that he helped cause. Those moments have faded long ago and she has gone from having people who pretended to love her to people who did not love her at all.

"Yes mother. I'll be a good girl.", she replied in the softest tone she knew how. The mother smiled and ran her fingers through her daughters hair in a false-loving motion, doing the best to play the part of a parent who is proud of her spawn.

"It's time for you to return to your bedroom for the night Regina. Take this dress off and get into your night clothes, you have an important day just around the corner. Remember, and tomorrow -", Cora stopped to let Regina finish the sentence. The young girl bowed her head down in silent shame and spoke the words that were being waited for.

"…and tomorrow I will be queen."


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday Was Gone

And Tomorrow, You Will Be Queen: 1

Yawns escaped the child's lips as she zipped and tied into her long white gown. Sleep had not come to her in what felt like a fortnight, but how could one sleep when there was so little time left to truly be alive? She had never had happiness under the hands of her parents, but the little bit of freedom that did come to her on rare occasion would no longer be around to give her even the smallest emotion of excitement. She clasped the long necklace around her neck and imagined the pearls wrapping around a young Snow White's neck, choking her until her skin turned blue and the air was cut from her completely. Because of this damned soul, any hopes of true love was a closed book, any pieces of hope that she picked up over and over again were stomped on. The time would come for Leopold's daughter as soon as she had the moment in private to lay her hands on her vile skin. She would know what it felt like to have the life taken out of your body slowly and painfully, for no person was ever too young to suffer for their poor choices.

Calloused hands brushed against her pale flesh in an attempt to soothe her and give her temporary relief from the pain that lied ahead. Her father had once been a man with integrity, a man who stood up for what he believed in. He was now reduced to a puppet who's strings were attached to his wife's hands, no longer knowing how to find his own direction or show the uplifting sides of his true personality. He watched his teenage daughter ,still just a child herself, in an elegant white gown, about to be married to a wretched King who's only wish was to defile her and yet he did nothing. Deep down he was aware that the guilt would lie forever on his heart but he had to do what was right to push his family into the title of royalty. He and his wife would have all of the riches they could desire, benefiting from their broken spawn and the pleasure the King would receive from her. His wife could have all of the attention and grandeur she desired and would hopefully let go of the unhanding grasp she had tightly around his throat. He had expected Regina to run to him the way that she had before, trying to find comfort in his embrace, trying to look to him for an uplifting smile. Today she did not.

"How could you allow this Father? How?", she said dryly underneath her breath. Her mother had always had an eye on her even when she thought she was alone, teaching her the importance of keeping her voice down. His head bowed down in silence as she pushed his hands away from her cheeks, not willing to feel his love and even less willing to accept his excuses.

"My dear Regina, you know how I love you.", he said with uncertainty backing his plea.

"If you loved me you would not sit back and watch her torture me so!" Footsteps from across the marble tile quickly made their way over to the father and daughter two seconds after she had raised her voice. A strict hand grabbed her shoulder and long nails dug into her flesh, almost enough to break the skin.

"How dare you speak to your father in that tone!" She released her grip quickly, reminding herself that her daughter was to be married in just under half an hour. Regina watched as her father turned away without a hint of expression, ready to let his daughter go to ease his own personal abuse. Cora brushed the young girl's skin lightly and tried to make the scratches disappear as quickly as she could. What would others think of her if there were marks upon her vulnerable skin? Surely the mother of a Queen was to be a loving one after all.

For once in Regina's life she didn't feel afraid of the woman in front of her. Maybe it was because she finally met someone who was going to hurt her more than this woman ever could, or maybe it was because she already felt like she was walking towards her own death. In a way, death almost seemed like a better substitute than living out the pain well into her elder years. If her life continued, she would spend eternity being handed off from vile fingers to heart-wrenching words of hate; it was hard to tell which one would be worse.

"Now, straighten up your posture. You are to be walking down the aisle in just ten minutes."

"No I'm not!" Regina grabbed her mother by the wrist and squeezed as hard as she could; she had no idea what she expected to get out of this act of rebellion but it helped release a bit of the underlying anger that molded her into who she was today. With the flick of a finger, the child felt her arm go numb and fall to her side, a spell taking the place of her strength. She had expected for her mother to punish her physically, do anything to show her that she had stepped out of line, maybe even to end her life. Nothing is unexpected when you're under the reign of someone who is used to hurting you daily. Not a touch was placed on Regina's body but the cold stare of her mother reached just half an inch from her face. She could feel the hot angered breath against her nose and could see the wildfire in her eyes as she whispered in the most hateful of tones.

"Now listen here girl. You will obey me and you will put that smile on your face and walk yourself down that aisle. I'm doing this to help you and instead you try to run off with a common peasant like the whore you are? You will turn around and walk and you will keep that smile on your face or I promise you the breath you are inhaling now will be the last one you ever take. Do I make myself clear?" Regina cowered at the words spat against her quivering lips and tired eyes, knowing all too well that her mother was correct. She was a whore, she was a sorry excuse for a daughter and she was going to be married to King Leopold before the clock strikes again, there was no questioning on the subject.

"Yes mother."

"Good, now stand still while I fix your unkempt hair, it's repulsive." She tugged on her daughter's hair with hard pulls, trying to pin it down properly while showing that she still had the upper hand on the child. She had never been one to use the graze of her fingers for anything but punishment and anger-fueled reciprocations. Regina stared at herself in the mirror during these final changes to her appearance and took in the view of herself, a bride-to-be. A young child full of exhaustion and anguish costumed as a woman with great dignity and the finest intentions, made up as pretty as a wind-up doll that would soon be touched and broken by a man with the mind of an adolescent. There were no more tears to come from her shimmering, make-up covered eyes; there were no more shakes to leave her frightened hands. In just a moment's time she will grow from a member of flowering youth to an isolated, crumbling adult.

In her wonder-filled dreams, a wedding had taken place many of times between her and Daniel. They stood hand in hand at the altar before exchanging the words that bound them together for better and for worst of moments. They shared a passionate kiss and embrace before leaving the chapel and escaping to a honeymoon full of pent-up lust and beautiful scenery. He would hold her in his arms and tell her all of the things that always brought a light into her eyes, he would protect her with everything he held dearly so she could at last have a life worth living. They would not live in a world of royalty, but there was no need for frivolous things when you had the power of infatuation to guide you. She would be a homemaker and bear his children, raising her sons to be as successful and humbled as their father, her daughters to be as kind and gentle as their mother. In an evaporating cloud of happy wishes, the gasp for air and sweat on the skin would awake her from the dream every night, a cold reminder that you cannot marry a ghost.

Waking up from reminiscence of her unconscious state, she could hear the sounds of muffled wedding music from beyond the hallways where she stood, her heart beating with pangs of anxiety and bouts of rage. With a clear of the throat from her mother she held on to her father's arm, exchanging no words with the man who is sending his daughter away, no love to the man who is allowing this sin. He daren't speak or look towards her direction in the fear that he may lose control of his composure. That wide-eyed infant he once held in his arms and soothed to sleep was now to be wed to a man old enough to be her grandfather, sick enough to use her at his disposal. He found comfort in the thought that this was not his wrongdoing and it was not frowned upon in this society; it was what royals were to do.

Regina was ready to scream, to beg and plead with him to not let her go; to offer anything she possibly had to give to allow her to live the way she always had. Her mouth stayed silent as she knew well that her wishes would never be granted. There was no turning back time; there was no walking away when the grips of torture dragged you forward.

Today, she will be queen. Yesterday was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Snow

The false smile that Regina had been holding up for the last four hours was finally starting to fade. It was safe to say that the lack of sleep and the stress from days past had left her absolutely exhausted. The only thing she was looking forward to was finally going to sleep and escaping this nightmare with a dream of Daniel and the love that once existed. She sat at the end of a large oak table next to her husband, being served an eloquent dinner in their honor. As delicious as the food looked and smelled, Regina wouldn't be able to eat. She had lost her appetite days ago and hasn't gained it back since. She kept her head down the way she was used to doing in front of her mother and tried to block out everyone around her. There was so much noise in the room that she couldn't focus on her surroundings and everything almost seemed as if it were a blur. A calloused hand brushed hers and held it tenderly.

"Regina, you need to eat something. A queen is to be well-fed and the cooks outdid themselves tonight.", the King said in a manner that was almost caring. To be honest, he wasn't as bad as Regina had expected, at least in the public eye. He had a look that was always stern but changed into warmth when he looked in her direction. Even if he had a heart that wasn't completely black, she didn't love him. She would never love him. She was just a young girl and he was a man of many years; it didn't feel natural to find feelings of attraction in that. She also didn't want to be a Queen, the stress was unbearable and she would soon suffer those effects. She must always dress well and act proper when speaking to her subjects or other members of royalty. She must do what pleases the King and keeps him happy, even if she feels violated or hurt. Maybe in his good-nature he would spare her from such behavior, but only time will tell. In an attempt to make him happy and show the staff that she was appreciative she picked up her fork and took a small bite of the carved turkey that was put on her plate. It was delicious indeed, but it still didn't give her the want to finish it.

"I'm not hungry. I apologize.", she said while putting her fork down. She looked at the clock that was high-up on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that it had struck eight just a few minutes ago. It would soon be time for the party to leave and for her and her husband to retire for the night. Her dress was uncomfortable and her fancy shoes were hurting her feet. There was nothing that was making her happy besides her imagination. If she could spend the rest of her life living on a daydream she would choose to do so in a heartbeat. She looked across the table and watched as a young Snow White indulged on a piece of cake; beaming as the others gave her all of their attention. For a moment a vision of her stabbing her with her fork flashed through her mind and she practically had to shake her head to get it to go away. Just a week ago she would have never thought she had the capability to think of harming a child, but Snow White was no ordinary child. She was a spoiled brat with a big mouth. She was a horrible child and she will never forgive her for causing her the pain of living this life. Snow looked up at Regina and gave her a large smile, cake on her face and a big pink bow on top of her head. It took every ounce of composure to smile back at the young girl when she really wanted to make her suffer.

"Are you unwell Regina?" She hadn't noticed that she was staring off into the distance, overtaken with thoughts on how to enact revenge on the perfect little girl just feet away from her. She blinked twice to focus herself back to her surroundings and faked another happy smile. It seemed to be something she would have to get used to doing every day.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm just very tired."

"Yes indeed, it's been a long day." He stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone at the table silenced and put their silverware down, all eyes on the King and Queen. The only one who did not show a gaze in their direction was her mother. She was supposed to be overcome with joy that she was finally putting her daughter right where she wanted her, but it wasn't really what she wanted. She was supposed to be the Queen. She was supposed to be the one who was getting all of the power and royalty; not her promiscuous daughter.

"I'd like to thank all of you for joining us in this celebration and wishing us well. Your attendance is well respected and you have made this a day of great memory. I'd also like to take the time to say that I will never forget my fallen wife Eva. She is forever in our hearts and I will always honor her love and tolerance. We will be retiring for the evening in just a few moments, but do not feel rushed. You may stay until you are ready to depart. Thank you." The members of the party clapped for the King as he sat down. He looked expressionless but at the same time almost bothered; maybe by the fact that his former wife was etched into his memory and kept the pieces of his heart still broken. She was beautiful, strong and the best mother that could have been asked for. As hard as it was for him, it was time for him to move on. To live with happiness and bliss to honor her instead of spending the rest of his life grieving. Regina kept finding herself turning her eyes back to Snow again and again and watching her behavior. As annoying as she was, she had to admit that she was mannerly and graceful. She knew how to address those around her with the utmost respect for a small child. But it didn't matter how she acted, she still was going to get what was coming to her for ruining her life.

The King grabbed his wife by the hand and helped her to her feet. His daughter stood up when she noticed them getting ready to leave and said her goodbyes to the friends that were sitting next to her. She was always obedient to her father and never acted out of line. She was a princess and princesses had to be proper and sweet.

"Are you ready to go get settled and ready for bed darling?" Leopold asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready." As the three exited the dining hall, they received applause from everyone in the room. It was supposed to make a person feel respected and superior, but Regina felt nothing of the sort. She felt embarrassed at all of the attention that was dawned upon her. She felt bad that these people were giving her all of this love and applause simply because of her title. It may seem as though society was in a perfect place, but it was truly corrupt.

They walked for what seemed like quite a while under they reached a large corridor. Regina never thought she would be able to get to know her new home. She was never one who wanted large spaces and fancy things. The palace was too spacious, too cold and far too eerie. A small room in a cottage on the side of a field would have been just fine for her. Anywhere that she could have been with Daniel. The corners were dark and the stone walls caused every word and footstep to echo the whole way through. There were guards and maids around every area and that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Why should they live somewhere where they can't clean up and cook for themselves? Surely a life of being so spoiled isn't healthy. They headed up the steep corridor before reaching a large room, Snow running in front of them and happily waiting for her father.

"The master bedroom is just straight down the hall on the left if you would like to go bathe and dress more comfortably. I'm going to get Snow ready for bed and read her a fairy tale. It is our nightly ritual." She nodded without a verbal response and turned around to walk away.

"Goodnight Regina!", the child yelled happily from behind her.

"Goodnight Snow.", she replied with gritted teeth. Her vision of stabbing her with a fork now turned into one of her choking her with a bed sheet. As much as she hoped these thoughts of bloodlust would subside, they would only become more severe. The first thing she noticed upon walking into the large room was that all of her things have already been moved in and put away properly. Her clothes she had packed were no longer visible, a large closet of expensive-looking fabrics taking their place. It didn't feel like home to her, but when did anything really feel like home? With home there had to be love. Family. Affection. If that was the case, she had found home in the stables where her heart was still left on the ground and beating idly. The only thing she felt comfort in at this moment was the absence of her mother and the fact that she would be unable to control her every movement now that she has left her property. She kept telling herself in her mind that this would be a better life for her, but you cannot tell yourself things if you truly don't believe them.

A while after getting accustomed to her new living space, the young woman turned on the hot water and began drawing herself a bath. Everything was marble and cleaned spotless; it was gorgeous but still was not home. Her hands shook as she began to remove her clothing, the chill in the room biting at her skin and her nerves frayed. She may have been alone in this moment but it was far too unnatural to be comfortable in. In just twenty-four hours she had gone from wearing the clothes of a common girl and taking abuse from her mother to taking a bath in a castle and being married at just sixteen years old. Everything was happening too fast.

Ten minutes into her trying to get herself to relax she heard the door to the bedroom outside open and footsteps walking towards her. She was nervous about what events would lie before her for the rest of the night and hoped that she would have mercy shown to her due to her fear. She was just a child herself, how was she supposed to act and do things that an adult woman would do? A knock on the door startled her.

"Snow is asleep and wanted to thank you for being so kind to her.", he said on the other side of the door. "Now, take your time to relax Regina, we will talk when you are done." Talk? What could be possibly have to talk about? He couldn't have been interested in her as a person. He couldn't have cared about how she felt, what she liked to do for fun or whether or not she was ever truly happy. He couldn't have taken the time to ask about her childhood and her relationship with her parents. She knew that no one would ever care for her enough to ask these questions so she has prepared no answers for them. To be honest she really hadn't a clue on what she liked to do for fun besides ride her horse. He was old but trusting, and as she rode she felt more alive and carefree than ever. It was what kept her sane so many times. As for her parents, there was nothing to say. Word always got back to her mother no matter who she told her past to.

She toweled herself off and put on her nightgown, feeling almost too embarrassed to wear it. She was far too overdressed for someone who was going to bed and the gown seemed to be a waste of expenses. The King had all of the wealth he could desire so he clearly didn't have to think twice about the things he wanted materially. She checked her face in the mirror and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. The young girl looking back at her wasn't the same anymore. She felt as if she were two different people, the one she wanted to be and the one she had to be. She hesitated before opening the door and walking into the bedroom where the King sat on the bedside. She kept her eyes down, afraid that he was looking at her body and questioning her motives.

"You look beautiful my dear." She could tell he was sincere but that didn't ease the pain.

"Thank you." Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and she felt as if she were about to have a heart attack. He pulled down the thick covers beside him, motioning her to come closer. She wanted to run away, wanted to disappear from the earth entirely. There was a time in her life where she had imagined having her happiness. Riding along the sunset on horseback with her lover. Having a family of her own and being the kind of mother that she had never had. Sitting outside on summer nights and looking up at the stars, thanking God that she was graced with so much.

"Come closer Regina."

She should have let his worthless daughter die on that horse.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire

_'How can you care for someone whom you've only just met? It didn't matter how or why, it just mattered that she did.'_

I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

Regina stood up with the intent to walk away only to be held by her wrist. The grab on her arm was not forceful yet it hurt all the same. She couldn't allow herself to become physically close to King Leopold. She didn't love him. She would never love him. She hasn't shared anything with him besides the kiss from their wedding and she already felt so violated and worthless. So washed up and hurt. The pain would only grow stronger if she let herself be taken advantage of. His smile and warmth seemed to show his care rather than his lust, but it still had no change on her emotions and it never would.

"My dear Regina. Today you became my wife. I seen the look in your eyes as we bonded over holy matrimony. I know you love me deep down, you're just afraid." She felt herself slap his hand away before looking down in shock at what she had done. He tensed at her touch of rejection but stayed silent, giving her a look that showed pity and concern. In reality she had expected him to strike her or punish her the way she was used to but nothing of the sort came up.

"I am not afraid.", was all she managed to say, her head down and eyes closed. It was supposed to come out in a calm yet strong demeanor, but rather shook through her vocal cords as if she were standing in front of a thousand others. She was afraid, but she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of herself; how could one trust themselves when they are so young and naive? When they were under the impression that they had their entire lives planned out before the ripe age of eighteen? How can one lose everything and still be sure of who they are? She felt a spark ignite inside of her chest that caused her body to tense. This flame wasn't one of sexual desperation or of a warm-hearted nature but rather one of revenge. She kept her eyes closed as the visions of payback danced through her brain. There had to be a way to make that damned Snow White pay for what she's done; after all she was the reason she was here. And her mother, oh her dear mother, she would give up every bit of happiness she has left to watch her go down in flames.

The King laid down on his side of the bed. He said nothing more and let go of his touch on her, saying goodnight and wishing her good sleep. It was obvious to him that she loved him but was just afraid of their first night together, he had no questions about that. He was sure that after a good night of rest his new wife would be ready for him and willing to offer what he wanted. He wanted to approach this without haste but it wasn't easy; the woman was indeed breathtaking. Regina laid beside him calmly but did not sleep, planning utmost terror on everyone around her instead. Rage was fueling her and she could tell that her face was probably fiery hot from the adrenaline. She closed her eyes and thought deeply about her plotting, knowing that sleep would not come from her. In what seemed like just a few minutes she heard her husband snoring and realized that this was the best time to act. Making slow and graceful movements, she picked herself up off the bed and dressed herself. The night was cold and she tied a cloak around her in an attempt to fight off the brisk winter. Her hair became tied up in another tight bun; it was the only way she could make herself look decent in such a rush. It was only until she had one foot out of the door that she remembered the guards who were constantly on watch. Surely she was the queen now and they must respect her wishes to keep her travels a secret. None the less, when they noticed her disappearance the next morning they would break down and let it escape their lips.

She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. In reality there was no place left to go for her, no one else to love her. Daniel was dead and she could not deny. Her mother was a vile woman and her father was a careless pushover, there was no home for her. She walked down the winding stairway, careful to keep her eyes open for guards and trying not to make a creak on the wood. It was hard but with soft steps she had managed to make her way down to the great hall without being noticed or barely making a sound. She looked around and seen not a soul, just one guard who appeared to be asleep at the entrance. 'What a great protector we have.', the young woman scoffed at herself. If anything it made her escape easier so for that she was thankful. Her heart raced fast as she snuck past the sleeping man, relief coming over her face as she made it to the outside. The air was indeed cold and brisk and the wind seemed to blow all too quickly. Even if it wasn't the best in terms of weather, anything was better than that prison of a castle.

It had been almost an hour that she had been walking carelessly through the forest. The trees stood tall and dark above her and somehow made her feel at home. The crunching of the leaves underneath her feet gave her comfort in the strangest ways. They say that you become one with nature when you are completely alone. When there is no one there to distract you from human instinct, you remember all too well the joys of being on the outside. She was no longer bound by invisible chains, no longer feeling a hand wrapped around her neck as soon as she disobeyed. There was no more fear towards those in the past and this time she knew it for sure. Just as she was about to rest and light a fire for the night (although she was unsure if she could) she noticed a strange rock formation just a few feet away. It was unlike anything she's ever seen before and it almost seemed to pull her in towards it. As she snuck closer and got a better view of this strange place she noticed an entrance into the front. Of course she was cold and tired and this had the opportunity to serve as better shelter, so walking through it was her first reaction. As she walked through the large opening she looked around and grew astonished at what lied before her eyes. Ash, ash everywhere. Broken glass. Tree branches. It looked as if the whole place had been on fire for years yet she smelled no smoke or ember. The pathway through the cave-ilke structure seemed to go on forever and get larger at each step. It was only when she got in view of the large home that she realized exactly what she had been walking into.

Maleficent.

Weeks ago she would have considered this a death wish. She hadn't seen the woman before but have heard stories of her that would make your skin crawl. She was half-woman and half-dragon, able to burn down anything that stood in her way. She was the worst of all villains and the most hateful of humans; but she was just what Regina needed. Making acquaintances with this woman might allow her to be taught the skills she needed to take down the monsters around her. She pondered for a few moments on whether or not she should knock or enter, anxiety fueling her racing heartbeat. If there was anything she was most afraid of at this point, it was this. There was a chance that she would never return and become prey to this dragon. But why did anything matter if this was the life she was destined to live? She would rather take her chance of dying. Would Maleficent be accepting of her welcoming? Would she be in the form of a human or a fiery dragon? Holding her breath, she opened the door just a hair and squeezed through it, surprised by the decor of the home. Cobwebs hung in every corner, coldness thick in the dusty air. Concrete floors led the whole way through the room and a small unlit fireplace sat empty. There on the couch was Maleficent, human and what seemed to be asleep. Regina's hair stood on edge; for a few moments she had convinced herself that she wouldn't be here at all.

Still, there was something that caught her attention. She moved a few steps closer to take a better look at the older woman. She was dressed in what looked like peasant clothes although she didn't look unclean. Her hair hung down to her chest and was thick and crimped. She had a pained expression on her face as she slept, almost as if she were having a nightmare. Regina couldn't help but stare at her though, unsure of the feelings that were hanging in her emotions. The dragon as evil as she was, somehow radiated a type of beauty that she hadn't seen before. She looked edgy yet somehow elegant, twisted and somehow invigorating. She was too busy letting her heart skip and her mind race to notice that Maleficent had awaken and was staring at her with keen eyes. She watched Regina as she looked around her home, biting her lip in nervousness and anticipation. There was something cute about this little queen, something pure. She smelled like fresh prey and looked like royalty, but to that she was still unsure.

"Do you always come in to others' homes uninvited?", she scoffed. Regina practically jumped a foot off the ground and kept her distance. When you are really face to face with death, that is the time when most decide that you would rather stay alive. She tried to find her words but stammered, staring with wide eyes as the dragon stood up and walked towards her. She had a sway in her step and didn't seem that powerful at all. She seemed weak. Broken. Ill. "Are you going to answer me or should I just kill you now?"

"N-no please. I'm…I'm sorry. Are you Maleficent?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Why does it matter to you?"

"I…I heard things about you. That you were powerful…that you are a dragon. I want you to teach me what you know..so I can get my revenge." The little girl in front of her as scared as she was did have some haste in her breath. Maybe she wasn't as soft and innocent as she had thought.

"You know nothing." Regina glared at her in response and with a shaky flick of the wrist threw sparks into the fireplace, lighting it and causing Maleficent to step back. "Well well, look who had a small bit of practice. Still, I have no reason to help you so be gone." She went to turn around and Regina grabbed her wrist, regretting it during that same second. Miraculously, the dragon didn't pull away. She stood where she was, stunned at the Queen's courage and ready to hear her argument.

"Wait, please. I know you can help me. I need to make them pay. Please.",she begged nervously. She felt her body being pressed against the wall beside them, Maleficent's body overpowering hers and holding her against the brick by her wrists.

"Don't you see you foolish girl, I have no fire.", she said under her breath.

"But..why?' The older woman felt rage burning in her chest but tried to keep her composure. There was a curiosity in her that wanted to know more of the Queen before she decided to kill her.

"I lost it a long time ago." She released her grip on Regina but made sure she didn't move away. The effort was not needed; the girl didn't try to run or hide or even cower. She could see the fear in her body but she stood still where she was. Regina watched as she pulled a device unknown to her out of her waistband and stuck herself in the finger with it. She noticed a small drop of blood reach the tip of her skin as she stared at her in confusion.

"What is that?"

"Are you always so intrusive? It takes the edge off and that's all that matters, it's none of your concern. But since you're so nosy would you like some?" Regina shook her head no and immediately dismissed the idea. It was tempting, but she was much too behaved to engage in that activity. The dragon's movements became less structured and more clumsy, her eyes glassy and tired-looking. She wrapped her hands around the Queen's neck as their foreheads touched, skin to skin and soul to soul. At that moment they both felt something powerful and new, but neither of them would be the first to admit it.

"Are…are you going to hurt me?"

"No my dear, I'm not. At least not yet. Now, why don't you relax a little. Much too tense for my liking." She rubbed Regina's shoulders and found that it seemed to be soothing her just a little.

"I don't understand. Are you going to kill me?"

"In time you shall see." It was obvious that Regina wasn't grasping her lustful motions, but after all she was far too innocent to know. She got just inches away from her face again, taking in the sweet smell of roses and peppermint. Time felt like it was standing still as they kept their positions, Regina looking uneasy and petrified. Maleficent shouldn't enjoy watching her come apart, but seeing others fall prey to her was always arousing. The way she bit her bottom lip in uncertainty was making it hard to wait for the right moment. The way her hands shook down by her sides was invigorating to the senses. In her lowest point of feeling, Regina was the most breathtaking thing she had even laid eyes on.

It was the first time in decades that Maleficent felt a small spark burning in her palms. Her eyes snapped open as she created a larger flame, throwing it into the already-burning fireplace and trying not to smile too hard. The young girl she was about to kill had finally given her her fire back. Regina looked up at her with astonishment; it was uncertain whether she was happy that it would allow her to get revenge or that she's just witnessed a broken woman start to pick up the pieces. Even in her diluted state of mind she had managed to cast the flames that she couldn't create while sober and concentrated. It was indeed a day of remembrance.

"I knew you could do it.", Regina smirked.

"Don't get too soft on me. You know of me yet I know nothing of you." The young woman batted her eyelashes and bit her lip once more, almost afraid to tell her of who she is.

"My name is Regina and I am the new Queen."

"Well surely you should be at your castle enjoying all of the luxuries that come with royalty if that is the case. I hardly believe that.", she slurred.

"I ran away. I did not wish to be married to the King, but my wretched mother had other ideas. That is why I've come here, to make them pay. To watch them all burn. Now for the last time, will you help me?" She gently tugged on Regina's wrist and led her over to the dusty couch, pushing her down and startling her.

"Maybe if you can do something to help me first."


	5. Chapter 5: Again

And Tomorrow, You Will Be Queen: 5. Guys I am trying so hard to overcome my writer's block. I'm hoping you all like it, I plan to add more this week.

* * *

"And what could I possibly do to help you? I have riches to offer but that is all." Maleficent scoffed at this, knowing well that wealth meant nothing to her. The back of her mind was telling her to just kill her already and end this meeting that was continuously going downhill. Still, there was something about the young girl that made her body fill with lust. Something about those pursed lips and sparkling eyes hit her heart in a place that she hadn't thought existed any longer. She would never show it though, she was much too dominant for that. Maybe the feelings were true or maybe she had just gone too long without human contact. When it came down to it, she had been alone for far too long.

"I don't need any riches from you, I have everything I need." She brushed her hand against Regina's cheek, feeling the tense muscles beaming from her body. "That is…besides one thing."

"Please just tell me what it is you want. Please, I need your help. And if you're going to kill me just do it without any more words; in this life I feel as though I have nothing left to live for anyways." For the first time in her life Maleficent felt a pang of sympathy towards someone other than herself. She knew all too well what it was like to suffer so, losing her child without a mere chance to say goodbye. Whatever it was that was bothering the girl had to be more trivial though, there wasn't another situation that could possibly match that pain. She let go of her grip on Regina and sat back, picking up an unmarked bottle that sat beside the couch.

"You need to relax. Again, I'm not going to eat or maim you, that much I can promise.", she said in a cold tone, taking a swig from the bottle and handing it over to Regina. It was easy to see why she couldn't be trusted but it didn't stop it from hurting her. "Here, take a drink. You need it." The brunette shook her head no and pushed it away, a voice in her head telling her that she were about to be poisoned or something terrible of the sort. She had seen examples of dark magic too often. Anything was possible. Maleficent caught on to her anxiety and moved closer, once again placing the bottle in her hands. "It's just rum. I'm assuming you can at least recognize it by the smell, or are you too innocent for that? Now come Regina, have a drink and tell me why you are so troubled." Reluctantly, the young girl took a few swigs at once, almost gagging as she drew the bottle away from her lips.

"That tastes terrible."

"Taste doesn't matter. It takes away the pain. And as I'm assuming you've never partaken in drinking before, I suggest that you don't drink with such haste next time; it might make you ill." Regina frowned and tried to swallow away the foul taste. "Now come on.", Mal said impatiently. "What has you wandering the forest seeking revenge?"

"I lost someone. Someone whom I loved. He was killed by my mother, who was informed by that bastard child Snow White, the daughter of the King, that I was planning to run away and marry him. His name was Daniel and now he is gone forever.", she wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "I have been living my life through my mother's eyes since the day I was born. She never cared for me, she used me for royalty. This is why I was married to the king, it is far from self-interest. The King means nothing more to me than the dirt beneath my feet. I do not love him and I never will. And because of all of this I am more broken than ever. I need my revenge, they all need to pay for taking him from me. I'll never forget that night, it haunts me in my dreams. The horrible in the stable is what made me into the monster I am today. I want to see them all go down in flames." She looked down, unable to hide the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. Mal wanted to reach out and wipe the sadness from her cheeks but stopped herself; her actions would be moving far too fast for her personality.

"I lost someone too.", was all she could manage to say.

"You did? Who? You can tell me. Unlike that wretched Snow White I've always been good at keeping secrets.", she said in a stammer. Taking another two swallows from the bottle she sat it down, eager to listen. Maybe there was a chance they had something in common after all.

"I'd appreciate it if we didn't discuss this any further." In reality she would love to go on to anyone willing to listen but didn't trust herself to keep her composure. She had never spoken about her child out loud, only seeing him or her in her dreams. Was it a girl that had her eyes? Was it the product of good or evil? Still It wouldn't do her image any good to break down in front of company; she would have to kill her if she exposed her weaknesses. "Let's just sit in silence for a few moments and think new thoughts. You came here for revenge and I'm not sure if I'd like to help."

"Please, I-"

"Stop right there. I don't know what you want from me exactly and I need more information than you've given me. But for now relax. Like I've said for the millionth time, I'm not going to kill you." She threw another flame in the fireplace to keep the embers glowing, continuing to watch the young girl's face under the orange light. Both women were silent for a while as the alcohol slowly crept up on Regina's body. Her guard was starting to let down and soon her emotions would come forward beyond her control.

"You're really pretty you know.", she slurred as she broke the silence. Was Maleficent dreaming or had she actually received an honest compliment? She felt her cheeks go red despite her blank face. She didn't know how to react to this type of thing, it didn't happen often and no one had ever made her blush.

"Sounds like someone's a lightweight."

"No, no I mean it. You are just…so pretty. You're beautiful. I don't know why but something makes me want to hug you right now." Mal didn't answer this at all but secretly hoped that she would act without permission. It would be awkward and new, but it would be the first touch she's had in years. Who could let that pass by? To her relief she felt the warmth of the Queen's embrace on her skin, holding her. Somehow comforting her. She didn't want to pull away and she didn't want it to end. It scared her to death, the fact that someone had stumbled upon her lair and they weren't dead yet. Scared indeed. Regina pulled back for a moment and pressed her forehead against the dragon's, unsure of what to do next. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before and she suddenly felt too warm for her cloak. Unbuttoning each button with shaky hands she threw it on the floor next to her, revealing a tight camisole underneath. Her clothes were plain and her hair still tight in a bun above her neck. To Maleficent she was still far too overdressed, at least in comparison to herself.

"You're staring.", Regina said with a smirk. Without the intoxication she probably would have ran off by now, still afraid of the older woman's intentions. There was something she wanted more and more that she couldn't put her finger on, almost feeling like a wave moving overtop of her.

"I am not staring you foolish girl. Just thinking is all." She felt her own pulse rising as she let her eyes openly gaze downwards. The tightness of her clothes were nothing more than a tease. It was the first time she had looked at another woman this way, or even another person this way. It was more than lust, it was infatuation. There was nothing more pleasing than a human that didn't try to dart away from her. Drunk or not, her intuition told her that Regina would have these feelings in sober moments. For only knowing her an hour or two she was sure of her intentions. Her emotions weren't hard to read, she wore her heart on her sleeve and was so willing to give out private information. She took a drink herself and finished off the bottle, throwing it onto the floor next to them and somehow avoiding the shattering of broken glass. "But this isn't about me. What are you thinking about Regina? Hopefully still not dwelling on negative thoughts, we don't need that right now."

"I'm not. All I can think about is how you look. Your hair, your face, everything about you. I feel like I can't breathe. I -", she cut herself off as she leaned in, pressing her lips hard against the dragon's. What a bold girl she was, making the first move so suddenly. Maleficent could smell the alcohol and peppermint on her breath and it was intoxicating all it's own. Once again she didn't pull away and instead pulled her closer; there was no more space between their bodies, the air filled with the type of tension that could be cut with a knife.

"Maleficent I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, please don't hurt me now.", she frowned. There was no way this woman could have feelings for her, she was simply undesirable now. A plain face and a typical body was all she thought of herself, nothing more.

"Don't be sorry.", the blonde whispered. "I'll let you live as long as you do it again."


End file.
